


Mystery

by starberryjaems



Series: Inside Dark Corridors , Beneath My Bones [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Almost every SM artist will show up apparently, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BTS are heavily inspired by Dope mv, Cameos, Gangs, Mafia AU, Murderers, Not that good of a happy ending, RV centric, Red Velvet are the serial killers, Serial Killers, Violence, but not so much, cause i love my girlies so much, please give this a try, so much cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryjaems/pseuds/starberryjaems
Summary: BTS, a special police branch formed to take down infamous criminals that haunts the city of Seoul. Said infamous criminals, the serial killers Red Velvet, hidden in plain sight and hard to grasp.Will the police finally arrest the criminals or will they be forever stuck in a game of cat and mouse
Series: Inside Dark Corridors , Beneath My Bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t mind my cheesy title, i started this project in 2016, i was in grade 8.   
Also cross posted on Wattpad

Welcome reader, to a closed file of one of Seoul’s criminal cases. 

The following story is not true and is only pure fiction and fantasy.  
If you dislike the concept of Bangtanvelvet please click the exit button. If you want to drop hate, please don’t. Only leave constructive criticism and positive feedback and your opinions on the story.

The inspiration came by when I was going to tumblr for BTS fan art and stumbled across a Police AU of Dope by the artist, please support her she’s amazing and has given permission to use her artwork as inspiration; and another sparked when I’ve saw Ryuseralover’s mashup of Dumb Dumb & Dope on YouTube. Seeing BTS’s cop concept for Dope, I was think on how I can incorporate Red Velvet to it and then the rest was spilled into this book.

This was a rewritten version of the story since I was very disappointed with the first publication to the point that I didn’t even finished it, and look what we have here. The reads were from the previous now unpublished chapters so do not be alarmed that why does a story with such a little number of chapters gets that amount of views.

Please be reminded my posting schedule is not a force I contend with so maybe a new chapter can jump out weeks after the previous one while you’re busy. So do not look forward to frequent updates but please remember to save this story in your library because I think it will be worth your while.

And finally, once this book is finished, I will re-upload my unpublished chapters to the world to laugh at as a bonus. So also don’t be alarmed by the amount of chapters when the book is completed.

Thank you for reading this note, now you may look at the closed file of

Red Velvet Murder Cases


	2. 하나

_01 / 07 /2023 | 08:00_

Jin glanced at his watch, 8 o’clock, a bit late but he’ll get there to the station in time before Namjoon or worse, Yoongi, scold him for being late. ‘Don’t worry,’ he thought to himself, ‘It’s the cafe after all, no body can dislike the snacks from the cafe.’ Jin smiles as he turned around the corner.  
His apartment building was just two streets away from the cafe he likes going. Maybe it was the food, since he likes to cook as well, or maybe the one who was working there.

It was quite early, to be honest, not a lot of customers came by this early, and on a Saturday too. Jin enters as the bell chimed faintly from the door, he didn’t even make a thought and head straight to the cashier, “Good morning, how may i help you?” The employee asked, clearly still dazed from being up this early, Jin cooed silently.

“Rough day yesterday? I would like an Americano.” Jin gave the employee a small smile as the employee looked at him, “Good Morning to you too, Seungwan.”

The brunette was quickly energised from the greeting. A moment before she was still not fully awake as she just opened the store 15 minutes ago, and she’s fully awake. “Sure, I’ll make it right away.”

“You seemed tired, did something happen or?”

“No. The cafe wasn’t busy last night, but one of my roommates came back very late and I still haven’t taught her how to lock the doors.” The girl, Seungwan, replied, not making a glance to the man and concentrating on making the beverage.

Jin hummed in acknowledgment and gave a look at the interior, he haven’t had a chance to look since he was always in a rush for work. It gave him a 90s American diner kind of vibe, with round glossy tables and chairs, the two corners had red couch-like seating built into the floor. There were a few ceiling fans with a warm yellow light and fairy lights surrounding the “Staff only” door. And there was a large logo of the cafe, called “Wendy’s”, Jin thinks that the original design was made with lipstick since the texture of the text was a bit rough.

“Finally have some time to bask in my cafe, oppa?” Seungwan chuckled as she placed Jin’s Americano on the counter, “You’ve came by quite often always in a hurry, where is your workplace?”

Jin placed his hand on his chest and with a dramatic expression on his face, “Wannie, I’m offended that we’ve known each other since middle school and you don’t know where I work. I’m utterly disappointed.”

Seungwan laughs at his expression, “Oh please, you were always in a hurry during busy hours and left the moment your drink is finished. I’d never had the chance to ask.” She exhaled as she placed her hands on the counter, “We still have a lot to catch up on.”

“Oh we do,” Jin took a sip from his drink, “a little too sweet, add less sugar next time.” He placed down his drink, “But still, we’d saw each other 4 months ago since I moved to the apartment 2 streets over. It’s your fault that you haven’t asked me for my contact information before you went to Canada to study abroad.”

“So it’s my fault now?” Seungwan joked, “Stop being a drama queen, Jin oppa. You really haven’t changed a bit since middle school.”

“I can be serious too!”

“Yeah, i know.” Seungwan smiled, “It’s 8:20, shouldn’t you be going?” She asked while looking at the clock on the monitor next to the cashier.

“Aiish, Joon is going to kill me. I have a case to handle today too.” Jin groans.

“Case?” Seungwan asked.

“Yeah, I’m a coroner in the Police Department. My colleagues told me that a boy died yesterday, sad.” Jin sighed, “Well i have to get going or my boss is going to have my head.” “Oh and can I have a bag of your cookies? The boys really like them.”

Seungwan’s eyes lit up at the compliment, and blushed a little in embarrassment. “Sure,” she went to grab a bag of cookies from the tray on the counter, and before Jin could take the money from his wallet Seungwan stopped him and said, “It’s on the house, you really should go too.”

“Really, thanks.” Jin takes the bag of pastries with a warm smile, “By the way, when does your cafe close?”

“We’ll stop accepting orders by 2045 and the cafe closes by 2115. I have a curfew with my housemates so we have to close a bit earlier than usual.” Seungwan replied. 

Jin hummed and bid his goodbyes, waving at the brunette before sprinting out of the cafe towards the nearest bus station. Seungwan giggled at the action, reminding her that this upperclassmen haven’t changed a bit.

As the morning a little bit late, Seungwan’s housemates started to flood the cafe. Well you can’t say flood since there were 5 people living on the floor above, including Wendy. This was a two storey building and above the Wendy’s cafe was a an apartment, the staff only door is actually the only passage from the ground floor to the apartment.

Not many knew this about the brunette but she really dislikes people calling her by her Korean name ever since she came back from her studies in Canada. She would literally glare at you for just a second when you call her by Seungwan, Seokjin was the only exception. She couldn’t really put a finger on it, maybe because she haven’t tell him about the name thing she had, but he did know that her English name was Wendy.

“Morning Wendy.”Greeted the oldest, Bae Joohyun, or Irene, who was the only employee besides Wendy. The two didn’t say anything about the lack of employees since the two of them really liked working around the kitchen area and they’re really fast on the orders, even during busy hours.

Then Kang Seulgi, a girl who was older than Wendy by a few days, took her cup of coffee from the counter since she knew that Wendy mixed something up of her taste. Seulgi had her hair in a bun and currently was in a large hoodie and sweats.

“Kim Yerim get down here!” Park Sooyoung, or Joy (this name is based on occasion, Sooyoung made sure that no one messed up) yelled, from the staircase, “We’re gonna be late for class!” She stepped out of the staircase with her book bag on her, “It was your fault that we got signed up for Saturday classes.”

“But it was your fault that you got me drunk on the day when we had to choose our timetables. What kind of dare was that?” Kim Yerim, Yeri for short, exclaims when she almost tripped while going down the staircase with Irene catching her in time.

While Seulgi was drinking her morning coffee, she turned on the radio for the usual broadcast.

“-in other cases, there was a body found dead last night, the body is presumably a male in his early 20s, and from what the police has told us, the male was dead at most three days. They also have suspected that the culprit may be the infamous Red Velvet, a criminal group with approximately 5 members who are not foreign in the eyes of our police force.-“

Wendy placed out drinks for the other three girls, all are coffee but extra sweet for Yeri (because she is still a child). The 5 residents of this building were sipping their drinks, nothing seemed to out of the ordinary if you looked at them from outside the window or from inside of the cafe, all you see is just one barista and four customers scattered around the diner-themed cafe.

“When will our payment arrive?” Seulgi asks, breaking the silence.

“In about a week, hopefully that man isn’t a bluff. We don’t want us to on the radar.” Irene replies, “which is kind of ironic.” She gave small shrug. “But congrats to Yeri, for being able to hide the body. “

“Don’t remind me of him,” replied the youngest, “He was a sadist with suicidal intendancies, he basically enjoyed and i think he got off from what i am doing to him.” She groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair with Joy patting her on the back.

“Is he a loan shark?” Wendy asks, washing the mug of Seulgi.

“The client or the dead guy?” Seulgi questions, “Client” Wendy replied.

Irene stares at the bottom of her cup, “Maybe, he didn’t say much about himself but just asked if we would want to do the job. Which is interesting,” she placed her cup on the table sharply, “How on earth did he get to us? He just messaged me out of the blue. It just startles me.”

“Maybe from the Black Widow bar or Soshi? They’re deep in the underground, I’ve heard that they have fights with other gangs quite often.” Yerim replied.

“I don’t think it’ll be Soshi, we had a contract with them and they swore to keep us a secret.” Seulgi pointed out innocently.

“Soshi are arm’s dealers, and they work in the black market. It’s very predictable for them to violate our contract. It’s somebody else, Unnie.” Sooyoung placed down her cup on the counter and pulled Yeri with her. “Bye Unnie, we’re heading off to school.” She waved.

“Stop saying that, we’re not kids!” Yeri complained.  
(“Technically, you are. You just graduated High School last year, you are still a child. whether you like it or not, Kim Yerim.” Sooyoung still pointed out)

Irene gave out a small chuckle at their youngest, sometimes these normal ordinary conversations take her mind off the horrid reality of the deep mess they’re in.

You see, these five normal looking girls, were a group of serial killers that the police wanted to arrest for a while. Notorious of their methods on disposing their victims. It didn’t need the press to explain how brutal the crime scenes are, the entire city already took the police’s word for it, common knowledge had the answer to anyone who asks.  
Irene, was the little ringleader of this group. Motherly and collected, what great qualities of a leader, cautious of every, little, detail put into each murder. “It’s like a school performance, but it’s in a twisted reality.” As the exact words she had told to youngest when it was her turn to become the culprit.  
The murders aren’t always a group activity, Irene forbade that, to keep the group’s safety. Sure, every member has a little saying here and there, but the execution is always one person. As the common saying, “Sacrifice of one is always better than a group”.

The eldest is always on the edge of her seat when it comes to the news about the group, like an idol worrying about a scandal that pops up all of a sudden, worrying that it would cost their career, its the same metaphor she uses in their current situation. She keeps extra tabs on the police, even recognising who’s the rookie that’s patrolling the streets and their schedules, very observant. 

Speaking of the police, let’s change our point of view to the SMPD.

Jin was scrolling through the kakao chat he’s in with his team back at the station, with Yoongi asking, and I quote “Where tf is your window wiping face?”, Jin snorted at the message. The subway ride between his accommodation and the station wasn’t that far, a good twenty minutes if the gods would allow on a busy day. He usually takes thirty minutes on average, counting his time buying his morning caffeine, sadly he took a while talking to the waitress at the counter, causing him to lose track of his estimated time of arriving to the station with ten minutes to the spare.

He quickly finished his drink as he entered the station, swiping his card against the card reader to proceed to his floor. Replies of morning greetings were given and he was told that the body he was handling is in room 4. ‘Another busy morning, I guess’ he thinks, his team was always busy whenever Red Velvet reappears .

“Morning Jin hyung,” Jimin greets as he continued to work away in his cubicle, “Taehyung will be going with you to the morgue to look at the body.”  
“Oh why is that?” Jin puts away his suitcase in his desk, he’s always alone when he heads to the morge, nobody ever tagged along.  
“He’s trying to see if there’s any links or clues he could find, you know him. Always butting in.” Jimin laughs and Jin nods.  
As Jin gets the files from Jimin’s desk about the body, he felt pressure putting on his right shoulder when he reads from the file. He ruffles the hair of the youngest, Jeon Jungkook, and greets him good morning. Before the youngest opens his mouth, Jin tells him that the cookies from Wendy’s cafe is in his suitcase and free to take a piece, just remember to leave him something.

“Yo Tae!” The youngest shouts, “We have breakfast!” He says with a cocky tone, Jin gasps in horror. As the mother hen of this team, he would not let his youngest members starve.  
“I’m grabbing lunch with you two later once I’m done with the body. You two can’t just skip meals, we aren’t even that busy!” Jin pokes his fingers at the two youngest, Jungkook and Taehyung.  
“If I had the stomach for it later,” Taehyung grumbles and takes another cookie into his mouth. He regrets asking to go to the morge with Jin, just a little bit.  
Jimin joins the duo in eating the treat, no one in the team could deny that cookies which Jin brings back once in a while is absolutely heavenly. “Are you friends with the owner? There’s no receipt stapled to the bag,” Jimin asks, “Did you steal it?” He accuses the eldest with a scandalous face.

“No, she turns out to be a old schoolmate of mine,” Jin replies as he heads into the office where the team leaders are.

“You were at Wendy’s I suppose?” Yoongi greets, not looking at the elder but instead looks at the board placed in front of him with Hoseok pinning the picture of the victim to the board, lining it with a purple thread to the picture of Victorian porcelain doll in a purple dress.  
“Morning to you too, grumpy, there’s still cookies if you make it in time.” He gestures to the youngest trio by his desk with his head, and with that Yoongi and Hoseok walked out of the room towards his desk.  
Jin looks at the board with the file in his hands, he greets Namjoon, the leader of this little specialised group.  
The board was the size of projector screen, with pinned pictures and coloured threads linking them together. On top were the photos of five Victorian styled dolls in different coloured dresses, the photos related were linked with their respective colours of the dress. There was enough photos to indicate that they took a long time to decipher this case.  
“This was purple’s turn, the most brutal I had seen from her traces,” Namjoon crosses his arms, “it’s almost the same level as blue’s.” He outstretches his arm for Jin to pass him the file, he glances at it, it only says the basic information about the murder scene, just about the murder scene alone. Jin has write a report on the autopsy of the victim, then he has to pass it onto Jimin to do a fully written report to hand it to the higher ups.

“I’d better get going, I need to feed the kids after I finished this.” He bids Namjoon goodbye and pulls Taehyung towards the morgue. The two exited their floor and heads down to the morgue to finally have a look at the body.


	3. 들

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy heck! this was way shorter than i thought, but anyways, the next few chapters would be a bit more longer cause i don’t like writing short(ish) chapters.

_10:34_

Cold, is what Taehyung describes the room, very cold and very, odd, as he and Jin stand over the dead body laying in front of them on a metal bed. The younger noticed that his throat is messed up, just looking at the dents at the outer layer of his skin.   
“His throat,” (“Larynx, Tae, is the correct term.” Jin adds,) “Is messed up. What torture did he go through?”  
Jin shrugs and gives a thumbs up to Seungmin, the intern for the day, to start rolling the camera and be ready to take pictures the places that needed to be noted on for the further report. He prays for Jimin to hold his bile in when he fixes the report.

“This is the autopsy of Ji Hansol, the thirteenth victim of Red Velvet.”   
Jin starts and he grabs the scalpel, Taehyung moves to the back of the room, the eldest sends a look to Woojin, his assistant, to start the autopsy. “We’ll start with the larynx.” A thin red line erupted from the pale skin, following the sharp incision from the scalpel.

Taehyung wished he hadn’t ate so many cookies. 

-  
_25 / 06 / 2023 | 03:43_  
Purple, or Yerim, stares at the man with only his briefs on strapped onto the wooden chair in front of her, hands under her chin as she think how would she paint this pale canvas red. She had a book of ideas under her pillow, but she hadn’t read it in a week and sadly she couldn’t remember the fun ideas she had written in it.

“Need a little bit courage?” Green, or Joy asked, holding out a little pill in her hand. Yeri was hesitant, thinking on if she take this candy courage, but she still did, because she was already murdering people, how bad would it be to get high?

“That’s some good shit,” Yeri gave out a sheepish smile, her eyes hooded and her body unsteady. This drug took place really fast, faster than anything she had taken in her life, “I need the supplier man, this feels nice.” She giggles, her head feeling heavy.

“I have my ways, the dealers at Black Widow are amazing, you should come with me someday, Kyungwon could introduce you to some people." Joy returned Yeri’s smile, “Lets not get out of hand, will you. Show them how the vampiric squirtle kills.” Her smile turned from warm to cold blooded in the matter of seconds, she came here to look after the youngest if there’s any trouble, not watching her friend get high on drugs, there’s other time for that.

Yeri quickly turns her focus to the man in front of her, she gave out a sadistic smile, ‘this is going to be fun,’ she thought when she started to grab the bowl of nuts off the ground.   
“Say Mr, I hope you haven’t ate yet, I have a meal for you, better open wide.” Yeri takes the metal in her hands and violently shoves down his mouth. His pained screams, his thrashing of his limbs, his nails digging into the wooden chair, all these actions seem to cause some sort of euphoria to the girl.

Joy stands by the side, next to the camera, smiling as she sees her friend, partner, member, let loose to humanity’s dark and twisted side at the poor boy in front of her. This was sight she wouldn’t like to miss. After one nut has disappeared into the male, Yeri grabs a pair of carving knives and started hacking into his neck, like a vampire sinking its fangs to its victims to drink from. 

The elder glances at the computer screen mirroring the scene in front of her, comments flying in with compliments and taunts, she would thank the staff at the bar for introducing the website, ‘Red Room’ to her. ‘How fitting’ she thinks, a Red Room for Red Velvet.

With Yeri’s laughs of mania, and the man’s cries of pain, slowly sounds like music to Joy’s ears.  
That is, when Yeri starts making thin red lines on the man’s body, seems like Yeri hadn’t seen the scars he had on his body, the sounds of pain slowly turns into pleasure and Joy can see something forming in his briefs, she widens her eyes at the sight.

This is going to be an interesting night, and she knows Yeri isn’t stopping until the bowl is empty. 

-

The moment Jin stitches up the last cut he made on the body, Taehyung bolted out of the enclosed room and quickly dashed to the nearest window.  
“It’s the first time he’s been in here.” He made a small smile, and excused Seungmin, the boy’s face looks very pale, “It’s okay, I’ll pick out the photos myself, I’ll return the camera by Tuesday.”

“Take all the time you want hyung, I’ll take Seungmin to gets some water. You won’t mind cleaning up by yourself?” Woojin asks as he rubs circles onto the younger’s back.

Jin nods and excuses the two, “Tell Taehyung to drink water if you see him” “Will do!”  
Jin lets out a long awaited sigh as he places his hands onto the metal bed, he still has to process of what has happened into the report. He made a mental note to himself to see if the victim had any mental health records to confirm on the old scars he had his limbs are not the same as the ones of the new scars, although he already have the answer to that, but he has to specify, the higher ups are stupid people, he laughs.  
He cleans up the station as the cleaning crew helps with his body, he carefully packs the bloodstained nuts away into a plastic bag and hands it over the the crew, making emphasis on not to throw them away. After making sure the station is clean, he picks up the cameras and the notes and heads back to his floor.

“How are you holding up?” Taehyung felt a pat on his back, it’s Jin, “Don’t worry, Seungmin and you did your best on keeping your composure.” He gave one of his motherly smiles.  
Taehyung suddenly has his hands on Jin’s cloak, startling the elder, “I will forever respect you for looking at and cutting up bodies on a daily basis.” Jin laughs and ruffles his hair, “I signed up for the sight the moment I chose the course in uni.”  
“I find it impossible to not throw up,” Taehyung admits as he walks back with Jin, “There’s just so much gore.” Jin reassures the younger by saying he’ll get used to it when he comes by often, Taehyung disagrees.

The moment the two went into their office, Jimin gives a smug smile and still has the audacity to ask Taehyung how it went. “If you want to know how it went then look at the video.” Taehyung retorts, Jimin shuts up.

Jin went straight towards the office he knows Namjoon and Yoongi’s in, and placed the stuff from the morgue on the table softly. “It was bad, I think they stepped up a notch.” Jin sighs, “Even I felt weird, like the first time i saw an open body.” Namjoon picks up the camera to quickly put it down, “How did you stomach that?” Jin shrugs in reply, “The better question is how did Red Velvet stomach doing that?”

Yoongi skimmed at the notes Jin made and a few notes he’d made up just now, and he groans in frustration, grabbing his hair in his fists as he leans back in his chair. “There is nothing we have on them. The dolls have no DNA traces on them, nor the bodies. How can they be so damn clean.”

“We know that it’s the Russel’s Viper venom that they’re using on the victims, they only clue we know that tells us that it’s the done by the same people.” Jin adds, “No one at boarder control has found anything smuggling it back in the country, the superiors hasn’t find anything suspicious of this.”

Namjoon looks back at the calendar hung on the wall, red ‘X’s covering the dates. They don’t have a lot of time left before the deadline given to them by the superiors, they’d got three years to handle this case and after three years the case would be closed, no matter case closed with them being brought to justice or not.

“We can ask Boa’s insider if they can look deeper into it?” Yoongi suggests, “Thanks to them we can know that it’s actually a group act.”

Namjoon nods, “I’ll ask her later today.”

The three is interrupted by Hoseok knocking of the door, “Hey, let’s go eat lunch. I’m starving and Jungkook won’t stop mentioning the lamb skewer place down the street. So?”


	4. 셋

Irene hear’s a notification on her phone, she excuses herself and went in the cafe to look.

_‘Payment has been made, thank you for your service.’_  
Irene put on a poker face and typed back, ‘Don’t snitch us, or I will come for you myself.’  
_‘No need to start threats, Miss Bae’_  
Irene pales at the message, she never told anyone obviously, she looks at the cafe then at the outside, somebody is spying at them, ‘How did you know my name?’  
_‘I have my ways, actually, I have an offer for you.’_  
_‘Work for me and I can guarantee you and your friend’s safety.’_  
Irene almost agreed at the spot but something stopped her, ‘If I don’t agree?’  
_‘Then you will take me as just a regular client. I won’t expose you or blacklist you from anyone.’_  
‘This smells fishy’ Irene thinks, ‘No one in this line of work is this nice.’  
_‘Take your time Miss Bae, but please consider, these chances don’t come easily.’_

And then, the client went offline. Before she could screenshot the conversation, the messages automatically deleted themselves, leaving the first message untouched.

Irene pursed her lips while holding her phone close to her chest, this is an issue that needs to be discussed with her girls. So many things are running her head, ‘what if they’re lying?’ ‘Why did they know my name? Does they know our names?’ ‘How did they know who we are’. There was a definite reason to hunt this client down and kill them.

_Anything for her and her girls’ safety._

“Irene unnie! Can you comeback? I need a little help.” Wendy cries from the storefront, Irene looks at the clock again and notices that it’s around 1230, ‘rush hour’ Irene notices. She inhales a deep breath and placed her phone in her pocket and head back to work.

-

_13:00_

Hoseok looks back at the security footage given by the building complex where Hansol’s body was found, there was no abnormalities, he hadn’t see Hansol or the culprit in any of those screens. He’d already asked the security guards stationed there, (he would say they suck at their job because they let someone as horrible as Red Velvet to slip through and the company on hiring such lazy employees) and none of them saw anything different.

He asked for precise detail about Hansol or the culprit, and thankfully one of the residents (or regulars, Hoseok doesn’t go deep into it) mentioned that he’d saw a girl with bright-red hair come in with a porcelain doll, whose description almost fits to the ones they have at the moment. Hoseok told Yoongi about the red headed girl, “Yeah I’ll tell the guys to keep an eye out for her.” the elder replies.

“At least we can confirm that we can call Red Velvet a her.” Hoseok sighs and Jimin chuckles.  
“That’s all you’re concerned about?”  
“At the moment yes, it could restrict our range. At least we don’t have to suspect everyone. We were searching a needle in the ocean, but now i take it as we’re searching in a few stacks of haystacks. It’s not much but it’s something.”  
“You’re oddly optimistic, hyung.” Hoseok pats on the red-head’s shoulders.  
“It’s what keeps me going.”

-  
_13:46_

Jungkook looks at the rows upon rows of boxes in the evidence room, boxes filled of things from on-going cases and closed files. He remember’s that every box in there has a fifty year expiry date, ‘Ineffective and tragic’ he believes, perhaps some evidence and clues will pop up 50 years later to then find out every thing related to that case is now burnt and faded to dust. A very, very short-sighted policy, maybe he’ll reflect it to the officials years later.

Seoul didn’t have many serious cases to handle before, all of them had been solved quite quickly or it were just some minor things , only a few of them were connected together, take the underground and black market as example. The police force has taken down many known syndicates and busted a lot of underground rings and mafias, one Jungkook distinctively remember is the drug ring called ‘Shinee’ because he was part of taking it down. It was made simple when it’s leader overdosed, (or so it seemed) and all his contacts were exposed. But the force was careless to forget a mysterious contact called ‘SM’, sadly the officials doesn’t seem to care that much. ‘Short sighted meerkats’, Jungkook mutters underneath his breath.

Red Velvet was somehow a whiff of fresh air, a new driving source and a pain in the ass for the police, but was the reason why their little specialized branch was created. Red Velvet was causing a nuisance in the neighborhood and the officials are nagging for a case close on them, so far not every detective and officer can do so much about the cases. So the best way to get it done was to form a special task unit based on dealing with Red Velvet, and within a month of decision making of the members the officials decided on the seven of them, it was a weird bunch but the progress they made was the best out of every one who tried to go deep into them.

The raven haired boy walked to the isle of the Red Velvet boxes, it already consumed 3 rows of space, considering it had everything found from the scene. He decided to pick up the latest addition to this weird collection, opening the lid he was met with the spine-shivering gaze of two black glassy eyes staring back him, he picked up the piece paper that came with every murder.

_Order 13_  
_Product Name: Ji Hansol_  
_Best Before: 25/06/2023_  
_Please enjoy your brand new mannequin doll_  
_~Red Velvet_

The format, the handwriting and the texture of the paper were all the same for all 13 murders, yet no fingerprints or any traces found on those pieces of paper. Jungkook found it so fascinating that they put so much precise into their work, he’d always found a place in him to admire the work of Red Velvet. It was really a mystery to figure out these murders, he thinks that this is what scientists feel, there is no definitive answer until you create it for yourself, and you have to make that correct too. There is no end until you find enough dirt to find a landing.

Jungkook felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket, he carefully place back the doll into the box and putting it back to the row and picked up his phone.

From Cool Hyung  
Gonna go patrol, I’ll treat for lamb skewers

His lips curled up and went out the evidence room with a smile. He’s gonna go on patrol, which he didn’t have for a while ever since he changed departments (And for free food, mostly the latter).

-

14:23

‘This is bullshit’ Sooyoung repeated like a mantra in her head, “Why on earth did you fucking forget leave the God Damn SD card back at the building.” She facepalms for the millionth time.

When Yeri texted her to skip class, she’d think that they would go hang out at the mall, maybe go window-shopping at the new Spao store down the street next to the delicious tobbokki place. Perhaps getting high on illegal substances at the back of garden near the Science faculty. Or even going early to the Black Widow Bar to check on their friends and their questionable social circle. But she doesn’t expect this.

Here she stands at the back door of the building where Yeri killed off Hansol, a gun with a silencer in her jeans and blades in her sleeves, finally with a black mask with the world ‘DUMB’ in neon green (she questions why they’d let a drunk Seulgi pick the colours, or why they’re drunk or high when they’re deciding for something important). And Yeri just told her the reason on why they’re here, I mean Sooyoung would probably be okay with Yeri telling her the reason instead of telling it to her right on the spot.

Yeri put her hair in a ponytail ,put on her sclera contacts she bought during halloween and pull up her cotton gloves. “Why are you putting those contacts on. You’re not a ghoul.” Sooyoung deadpanned, in which replied with “You can’t tell me what to do. I’m a vampire, I’m a ghoul, I am with the immortal.”

Sooyoung shakes her head in disappointment. 

“Besides, no one would recognise me, you’re helping me dye my hair tonight.” She smiles and helps herself up the railing of the fire escape, “You’ll stay outside and look out for me while I find the sd card and burn this place down.”

Sooyoung widens her eyes and forced a “Yeah, okay you do you” smile back at the red head, and went up to the fire escape.

The fire escape didn’t face towards the streets, fortunately, it was facing another industrial building and basically no other windows, just vents. But if things go south, in which theres a likely chance that it would definitely go south, there’s only two escape routes, left and right, ‘Oh yeah the roofs too’ Sooyoung raises her brows.

Yeri breaks the window lock with ease and climbs inside the small window, there was no one in the room, she should’ve thought that there is a chance that the cops would still be there. It’s a crime scene, duh. She hurries to find the god damn SD card that contains the entirety of Hansol’s murder, I mean she doesn’t mind if it ends up with the cops, the issue is that there’s the voice of the two of them and Sooyoung saying her name out loud. Red Room users wouldn’t give a flying fuck about who she is, they’re already in a Red Room site, which is practically inside the dark web where normal people couldn’t even come across. So yeah, she’s certain those sick freaks can keep their mouth shut if they want more Red Velvet content.  
“Where the frick is it?” Yeri says through gritted teeth, it would take a while since it was so small. She regrets getting high on drugs when she pulled out the sd card and left it behind. A part of her blames Joy for not stopping her removing the card and kicking it away afterward. At the moment she prayed to every god out there that the cops were lazy and didn’t notice the small black plastic card.

“It’s under the drawer in the desk in front of you.” She heard an annoyed voice called out to her, Yeri looked back to So- Joy, her posture and her eyes different from five minutes ago. “Just hurry up,” Joy rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I knew you were coming back for it, Sooyoung tried stopping me and remind you to get it back but meh,” Joy shrugged her shoulders.

Yeri stiffens and takes out the sd card, just where Joy said where it is. Yeri must have forgotten that Sooyoung is easily anxious due to unannounced schedules without proper notice and plan, and it ended up with Joy surfacing. ‘How stupid of me’ She curses in her head, she remembers a time where she and Joy fought but Yeri didn’t know the change and Sooyoung didn’t announce her problem to the girls yet. Let’s just say if it ended up wrongly, all five of them would either end up dead or in prison.

Just as Yeri climbs over the window and onto the fire escape, the door of the room suddenly opened and two males stared directly at the two. 

“What in God’s name are you doing?” “SMPD put your hands up!”


	5. 넷

"Shit! Joy shouts and holds out her gun, firing at the two males as they hid back the door. "Squirtle you better hurry up with the arson, I only got one magazine on me." Joy glances down at Yeri as she scurries to make the makeshift fire source, (alcohol and a piece of cloth lit on fire) while she shoots when she sees a head poke through the door frame.

"Yeah, let's bounce, I take up you go down." Yeri throws the bottle into the room and it burns into flames, the two of them went different ways. Yeri knew that Joy's stamina was times better than Sooyoung so she would do better to lose the cops on the ground, on the other hand, Yeri studied the area before bringing Hansol with her, so she knew which route can lead her back to the cafe or a safe zone where she told Sooyoung the moment she saw her after class.

Sooyoung fires a few more bullets and decided that the fire is large enough to make a distraction, she sees Yeri already reaching the roof so she hurries down to the ground. Dropping her gun and mask as she's sprinting towards the streets.

-  
_13:50_  
Jungkook finds Yoongi just outside the main entrance of the police department when he leave to find him, he gave the elder a wave as Yoongi stepped inside the car.

"We're going back to the crime scene," Yoongi states as Jungkook straps himself in, the younger gave a raised brow.

"I'd thought the guys are done with the crime scene, there shouldn't have anything that matters left ."

Yoongi scoffs, "You really want to believe them?" Jungkook can feel the older's eyes roll back to the back of his head when he started the engine, "You'd remember the Robbery case five months ago? They didn't even think to check under the sheets, turns out the robber left his id under the bed."

Jungkook chuckles at his frustration, it isn't foreign to know that Yoongi's distrust towards the force even though he's part of it. He remembers Yoongi saying that it was his dream to be Head of Police, he didn't mention why he wanted to be that but it's along the lines of the police being selective about their attention to the cases, he believes that every case should be treated the same and with justice.

Yoongi has been in the force for a long while before Jungkook graduated from the academy, he's seen a lot of things happening in Police Department along with Namjoon, both of them had the same ambition to be the commander of the police. Although the Police Department has been progressing from bad corruption decades ago, but it would be a lie to say that the police is free from corruption. Yoongi had his fair share of attempts at being bribed by the wealthy (culprit or not, Yoongi didn't care at the time), he didn't take one cent of it and he told them to pass it on to the other money-craving police officer. He is and will always be angry at himself for not stopping them, but he wasn't in the position to say so.

"So, what do you want to find when we get there?" Jungkook asks, looking up from his phone. Yoongi glances at him for a short second, his eyes narrowing at the road and grunting when the gps gave him the wrong direction.

"I don't know, i'm gonna go through everything single surface and i don't know, I'll look through everything again. The guys just think that these murder cases aren't going anywhere, we've been given what, 13 cases now, and we still don't have a lead on who the fuck Red Velvet is or their patterns." He growls, "But me and Joon have this hunch that they're close and we're blinded by our thinking of they are really impressive people skilled in the field...wait that sounds wrong." Jungkook chuckles, letting his head fall back to the headrest.

"We're gonna find them hyung, don't worry. We're all in this together, no matter what others say. The seven of us are tasked with this and thankfully there's no signs of us giving up in the near future. I don't know how long will this take," Jungkook breathes, giving a smile of reassurance, Yoongi beloved that these smiles aren't easy to come by, based on what they work on, "But it's certain that we'll gonna catch them and we'll rise within the ranks and rat out the corruption inside the police force."

Yoongi stopped at the 'stop' sign just a corner around the building where the murder took place, and he ruffles Jungkook's (unbelievably soft) hair. "Yeah, let's believe that. Thanks kook." And parks his car in front of the building.

Yoongi scoffs at the sleeping security guard by the door, with his flashlight in hand and the log book hanging by the door has no entry for at least 2 days tops. 'The security sucks ass.' He thinks in his head. The area they're in isn't that poor but it ain't nice, graffiti are almost every where and teen gangstas lining every street, and he's sure that there's a mob around the area when suddenly multiple eyes are on the two when they stepped out of the car with their badges on them.

Jungkook waited for the elevator as Yoongi takes a deeper look at the building, "I can file for so many safety issues for this damn building, or the entire neighbourhood if I have the time." The building was old and so so damaged, the paint was chipping, the pipes were rusting and the ac isn't working.

The ding of the elevator averts Yoongi's attention at the deteriorating lobby, scurries back to join Jungkook. Jungkook takes out the memos about the report of the crime scene from the sweeper crew, he scans them and he doesn't question those notes, despite Yoongi's paranoia, they look kind of convincing and complete.

"Come on, let's get going." The elder grumbles and walks over to the storage unit where the murder took place, the yellow tape still there and it's not going anywhere within the next two to three weeks or so. He eyes Jungkook and opens the door.

When Yoongi says to except something new and different from the crime scene, he didn't expect to meet two girls at the exit of the fire escape. Jungkook peeks from behind Yoongi and immediately sees the girl with pitch black eyes and bright red hair, 'What does she think she is? An anime character?' "What in Gods name are you doing?!"

At an instinct, Yoongi pulls out his gun from his holster and aims his gun at the two, shouting "SMPD, put your hands up!" The blonde narrowed her eyes at him and shot at them without hesitation.

Yoongi curses and he and Jungkook hid behind the door to avoid the bullets while the smell of burning starting to rise. "Are they? Who we think they are?" Yoongi glares at him and roll his eyes. "What do you think genius? Of course they are who we think they are."

As soon as the bullets stop coming their way, Yoongi barges into the room with his arm over his mouth, the fire is starting to get stronger, he curses again, 'Now we can't find anything in here'. He rushed to the window where the two females once were, he saw the blonde heading down the fire escape and the red head heading up towards the roofs. Quickly scanning the area, he shouts towards Jungkook as the younger tries to come over to the window, "Go get the red head, I'll go for blondie locks." and jumps out of the window and down the fire escape, just enough to see her turn around the corner.

Right after Yoongi jumped out of the window, Jungkook follows and heads up towards the roof, hot on the redhead's trail. Once he reached the roofs the girl was already two buildings ahead of him, and he spots a black mask with neon purple letters spelling 'D U M B' on the floor, taunting the boy, he doesn't hesitate to run after the girl, he wanted to say 'Stop right there' but it's too cheesy and wastes his breath so he doesn't.

The red head was leading him in some way and honesty Jungkook can see that she's starting to get tired from being chased, but he doesn't realize that she was leading him back towards the building where they started this goose chase. The fire is already larger from what it was minutes ago, the sirens of fire trucks starts to grow louder in his ears. The girl is one building away from the fire, and Jungkook shouts "Stop!", he doesn't know why he said that but the girl already jumped, her red hair disappearing into the smoke.

Jungkook stops and stomps his foot onto the gravel in frustration, he's not gonna hear the end from Yoongi when he gets back to the elder, he glances to the edge of the building and sees something shining back at him. He picks it up, and it's a purple ice cream enamel pin, he believes that it's the girl's, it's quite pretty to be honesty, a good choice but there's nothing else on the pin. He gave it a closer look and there's nothing that can be examined, 'obviously Jungkook, it's just a simple pin', there's no name or scribbles on the back, not even a manufacturing origin too. He sighs and place it in his pocket, once he had caught his breath back his phone rang from his back pocket, "Cool Hyung" was the contact.

"Yeah, hyung?" Jungkook asked, hoping that Yoongi is in a better mood, which is very unlikely, but hey, wishful thinking.

"Did you get her?" The elder asks.

"No, she took me on a goose chase and disappeared into the smoke from the building. Anything good on your end?" 

"Nada, i was chasing her for 5 blocks and she somehow got onto a bus, could've caught that stupid bitch." Yoongi curses, "I'm heading back to the car, i'll be there in five and then we're asking Joon to treat us for lamb skewers."

"Sounds good, see you then." And with that, the line ends. Jungkook texted something back to Namjoon and also called for the fire department on his way down the building. He should have gone into the building and help the civilians out of the burning wreck but it seems like they're doing a good job on dispersing people, and also he isn't in the mood to care honestly.

He heads back to Yoongi's car, waiting for the elder as he fiddled the ice cream pin in his fingers, he ponders on when their team can finally catch the gang of serial killers.

-

The fire was starting to grow and Joy had already used up one of her magazines, she purposed an escape route and Yeri didn't hesitate to run up the fire escape as Joy head down, she was 5 floors from the ground so in order to escape quickly she jumped down from the third floor. She hisses as the she fell towards the concrete, she picked herself up and started running at a random direction as soon as she left the alley.

Joy looked behind her and saw a blonde officer chasing her, a tad bit slow for her, kind of grateful for getting the slow cop but Sooyoung prays that Yerim is fast enough to escape pursuit from the officer who's after her.

Joy's stamina is incredibly long lasting than any of her friends and Sooyoung ponders that of her body is really trapping 2 different people of traits. 

She looks back again and see the blonde officer even more away than her. And she sees a bus as she turns the corner, without thought she went on the bus, bending over to catch her breath as the doors closed and driving away from the direction where the officer is.

A headache throbs through her head and she closes her eyes from a moment, trying to keep herself together. That short trance was broken when the bus driver is asking for her fare money. Her head is still throbbing and she fumbles to get her wallet out of her bag.

She felt a hand patting her back as she hears change being deposited into the machine. Sooyoung regains her posture and stares at the person, a young girl dressed in a white suit, the young girl pulled Sooyoung to the back of the bus, and refused the change Sooyoung was about to give her.

"It's ok, Miss Park. You can keep the change." She smiled back, and Sooyoung quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to her.

"How, the fuck, do you know me name?" Sooyoung hisses softly, and shimmying her wrist until she felt her blade cover pressing on her palm of her free hand.

"Oh no need for hostilities miss," The girl smiled again, ticking off Sooyoung further and releases Sooyoung's grip on her, "Usually, my master wouldn't have cared if his hit man were caught, but your group of friends are a special cause, Miss Park. And he doesn't want you or your friends to get caught yet, count this a favor from my master but you haven't heard that from me." The girl presses the bell, signaling the bus to pull to a stop at the next station, "I'm sure your leader has received an offer from my master, but don't worry, my master wouldn't put you in harms way. And it's a part of my job to keep you off the cops' radar until your leader has replied to my master's offer, Miss Park."

"Who is this master of yours?" Sooyoung asks.

"My my, impatient are we. I guess curiosity kills the cat, Miss Park please be patient. Your leader will meet my master soon enough, just be patient and we'll protect your identity until we see no use of it. Of course, we won't report to the cops for obviously reasons because they will catch onto my master's tail if they have the brains to do so. You do know that my master was the one who ordered the murder of Ji Hansol." She whispers the last part, "So my master sees no need to rat you out to the police, rest assured miss."

Sooyoung places her blade into her back pocket, and was about to pull out her phone when the girl speaks up again, "Your companion, Miss Kim, will be waiting at the cafe opposite to the road."

The bus pulls to a stop and she motions Sooyoung to get off the bus, once Sooyoung got off the girl finds a seat, giving the blonde a polite wave with a smile as the bus leaves the station. The girl wasn't wrong, the moment the bus left the station, Sooyoung can see Yerim's red hair by the window in the cafe across the road.

"You gotta hear me out," was the first thing Yerim said when Sooyoung sat down, "You're not gonna believe this but there was a girl in white waiting for me the moment i got the police officer off my back."

Sooyoung nods, "I also experienced the same thing, there was a girl in white waiting me in a bus when i got on to lose the officer. She says that Irene should know about some things, did yours say the same?"

"Yeah, she did." Yerim replied, "This is way creepy, and this is coming from us too." She chuckled, "But we should really leave and head back to the cafe. And conveniently, Wendy's is two blocks away from here." "Do you think that our client is a mafia boss or something?" The younger questions, putting her hoodie over head as Sooyoung placed a cap over hers.

"Probably, if he even has special operations to keep up from being caught, and conveniently right where we need something to escape. And also placing us back close to the cafe, that person knows where we live, knows where we're going, and most important knows our names. Yerim this person is a huge deal, we have to tell Irene about this."

-

Somewhere in Seoul, a man seated inside an office looked out to the night city, there is no night life buzzing, just the street lights illuminating the city with occasionally cars speeding through the highways. And if he squinted his eyes and looked far enough, there's a small fire spreading, he hums, thinking that if it a cause or a result of a robbery. Nonetheless, it will be reported to the news in the morning.

He drinks from his whiskey cup as someone opened the door to the office.

"Who...oh father, I didn't know you were coming here today," said the boy with ashy-grey hair, the older male turned his seat to face the younger, "Have you heard the news?" The man nodded, "Did you do that to Hansol?" 

"Yes Taeyong," The man smiled, completely ignoring the anger and balled fists of his eldest son, "In fact I did."


	6. 다섯

17:36  
Jimin was finishing up with the report on Ji Hansol with Jin beside him, because for the love of God he couldn’t go through the photos by himself. “Thank goodness we’re done, I can’t wait to get out of the office.” Jimin stretches from his chair and Jin chuckles, “Say hyung, do you mind taking me to that cafe? I would like to drink something then crash at your place.”

“You just want an excuse to eat my food .”

Jimin raises his hands in protest, “I didn’t say that, you said that yourself!” he gathers the files scattered on his desk, “But if you insist.” Jimin shrugs.

Jin rolls his eyes, “Fine, hurry up and pass these back, i’ll meet you outside in 10.” Jimin nods and carries the folder in his hands towards the door. 

The moment he steps into the elevator, Jimin sags his shoulders ate the weight of the files, it not heavy obviously but the responsibility is. Being the specialised branch formed to deal just on this case, it puts on a lot of pressure on the seven guys, especially on Jimin.

Everyone has a strong suit, Jin as the coroner, Namjoon and Yoongi being the leaders, Hoseok is an amazing racer, Taehyung has a good hunch on everything and Jungkook being the ace of his class and the best out of the academy yet. And here’s Jimin, he’s just a office clerk, picked randomly to help them on this wild goose chase to arrest 5 serial killers. 

He doesn’t have any strong suits to say the least, his colleagues taunts him whenever he goes around, saying that he’s freeloader, getting credit when all he does is work in a cubicle. ‘Children’ is what Yoongi said exactly when Jimin told him at the bar, “They’re just jealous Chim, don’t mind them, we’ll catch them.”

He shakes off the nervousness and exits the elevator, quickly putting the files in the box before the guy at the desk can talk to him, then leaving towards the exit of the building when Jin was waiting for him.

“You good Jimin?” Jin asks, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’m ok hyung. Let’s go.” Jimin smiles.

“I’m back.” Seulgi calls, taking off her ponytail and walk towards the counter. She had a slow day, the preparation materials are just very handy things, simple acids and putting apparatus into boxes, the only irritating thing is that her supervisor told her last minute to do an errand run to downtown to pick up some supplies. Once her supervisor bid her goodbye, she grabbed her things and left the school.

“How about you come down later, Irene has to head and up and do some things.” Wendy put it vaguely, her eyes not leaving the coffee machine. Seulgi gave a slight okay and head up back, she glanced at the calendar, they need to restock soon. 

Seulgi wondered, if Irene didn’t have any relation to the weapons dealer, perhaps Red Velvet might not have happened. She would never wanted this lifestyle, earning money by murdering people, it was miracle that they don’t feel guilt or remorse in doing so and hiding it with the normality of being a normal citizen. 

Wendy chose a very wrong place to start her career, which during the time, she didn’t know that the area was really, really fucking shady and she was threatened by gangs and triads before. Poor girl, they threatened her into paying protection fees for her cafe, if not they would keep harassing her and keep customers away. When Seulgi and Irene started moving in with her, Wendy would come back upstairs crying after they harassed her when she refuse to pay for the fees, they trashed the cafe.

Irene was furious, to say the least, she had ties with also shady people back in Daegu who can help in getting some stuff. She was sick to bone of seeing Wendy struggling financially and asking her parents for money to fix the cafe every month, her customers were decreasing day by day and the landlord was going to raise the rent any moment by then. 

Seulgi remembers that it was a Sunday, lunch especially.

23 / 03 / 2019 | 12:46  
Wendy’s was having a good day for once in a while, at least there was a queue lining up and Wendy was actually busy, she was optimistic for good income that day. And the gangs just have to rain on her parade. 

“C’mon gorgeous, you finally gonna pay up? “ The man slams open the glass door and proceeds to slam his metallic pipe on one of the tables, “We don’t have all day here, we’ve already given you five days now.” 

Wendy went frigid the second she heard him come in, so shocked that she can’t feel the hot coffee overspill and stinging her hand. Irene places down the coffee in her hands on the counter and gave out a loud sigh. “Shut, the fuck up.” She grumbled.

The man glared daggers at her, “What did you just say bitch?” He slams his hand on the table, taking his eyes off of Wendy who was signaling the customers to leave the cafe. “No one fucking leaves this shit place.” His lackeys moved the doors and started snarling at the customers at the door.

“Let then leave, jesus, don’t get them involved in this.” Irene rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door. The lackey didn’t move until Irene jabbed him at the stomach, causing him coil up and drop to the floor. Irene nudged him to the side with her foot to open the cafe door, she quickly ushered the customers out with her hands, within a minute the cafe was left the gang members and the three girls. 

Seulgi basked in the stunned expression on the guys faces, Irene moved so fast that he can barely input what had happen to his men. The eldest dusted her hands and crossed them in front of her chest. Wendy was hiding behind her in awe, she had never seen Irene this violent before, she was always that kind and cool elder sister she wanted to have. Wendy jumped again when Irene once again kicked the lackey when he tried to sit up, the force so strong it sent him skidding to the closest chair to him, the leg hitting the back of his head.

“What are you doing?” The man was flabbergasted to say the least, his grip on the pipe was harder than before, Irene scoffed at the sight of veins popping on his head and his knuckles turning white.

“Isn’t this simple? Keeping the ugly stuff inside the shop where no one can see.” Irene tilted her head to the side as a taunt, “And we won’t be giving your protection fees, we don’t need them to feed your pathetic mouths.”

The man raised his brow, “Do you really think so? What can you girlies do against the bad things in the neighborhood? Haven’t you heard about the turf war going on?” He started to walk towards Irene as he talks, and was towering over her but Irene kept her unstirred face on. “You need us to keep you girlies safe from the war zone. This area isn’t really that safe y’know.” He leaned in and smirked at her, Irene can smell his cigarette breath all across the cafe and it reeks to smell it in such close proximity. 

‘Absolutely disgusting’ Irene rolls her eyes.

“Without us, you have nothing to do against the crossfire. Your property will be damaged beyond prepare and you’ll regret saying no to us.” Irene breathes out of her nose before grabbing the glass sugar shaker and slamming it square in his face, her hand blocking her face to avoid the glass shards going to towards her face. 

While stunned at the impact of the glass to his face, Irene snuck away and jumped over the counter. The lackeys were about to move towards them with their metal bars raised high. One didn’t wait for the man’s orders and smashed the bar into the display box (with freshly made pastries may i add). Wendy was at the brink of tears, tugging behind at Seulgi’s sweater, frightened. Irene’s eyes were scorching with bloodlust and grabbed the small knife next to the utensils, shoving it in front of her with a hair’s width between the incoming lackey.

“Come at me and I will make sure that you will not leave this cafe in one piece.” She threatened, her expression still stoic, but her aura was menacing, the lackey took 3 seconds to stumble back and land on his butt.

“You fucking bitch!” The wounded man pulled his gun out and aimed at Irene, who shoved Seulgi down with Wendy where they were sheltered from the gun. “I will fucking kill you!” He pressed his hand against the temple where Irene smashed the shaker on him.

“Shoot me and Soshi will know. You won’t be able to stand against them and their family.” Irene’s voice didn’t waver for one bit, her stance still firm and confident like she knows that the gun won’t fire at her, “They still owe me a favor and they can come at you guys guns blazing until they leave you like Swiss cheese. That’s not a good way to leave the world isn’t it.” Irene chuckled at him.

“You won’t fucking dare.” The man gritted his teeth.

“Oh I can, and I heard that the family is actually taking part on the fight for the top man of the underground. To them, you’re just like bugs, disposable.” Irene’s words drips with venom, once she saw the fear in the man’s eyes she sighed and crossed her hands. 

She looked around the cafe, it wasn’t busted like the other times they wandered in unannounced, Wendy could be less tense than before, perhaps for once she would be rid of nightmares and can tell her parents back in Canada that she’s doing well.

“Please leave before I call them to show you the door.” She leaned towards the counter and outstretched her hand towards the door, a smile plastered on her face.

The man grumbled as he took a napkin from his lackeys to press against the wound in his head, “You better watch your back you fucking cunt. I will be back.” And then he left with his men.

“Yeah, be like that.” Irene claps her hands together and helped Seulgi and Wendy up, “Everything’s okay, don’t cry Wendy.” She hugs the youngest of the trio, rubbing circles into her back. “Seulgi, be a dear and help clean up the glass and sugar on the floor. ‘M sorry for the mess.” 

“No no, it’s fine.” Seulgi chirps and went in the back to grab the broom and duster.

No more than 3 minutes the bell at the door rang, Irene immediately glared at the person by the door but her eyes immediately softened when she saw a young girl holding a small coral pink slip in her hands. “Hi, I heard that you were looking for flat mates?”

—-

Seulgi hadn’t say anything about Sooyoung peeking from the back of the cafe and looked over the entire encounter of Irene and the gang members till this day. There was something about her that Seulgi couldn’t tell at the time but she assumes that it was Joy who was observing the scene.

She questioned Irene after the encounter about her relations with Soshi later that night, to see whether it’s true or not. Irene asked back that will Seulgi leave her and Wendy if she said yes, it made her breath hitch and she stilled. “Don't mind it Seulgi, it’s fine. Everyone has a past, it’s alright.” Irene gave a pat on her shoulder, like a spell, Seulgi felt the tension between her shoulders loosened.

“To answer you Seul, yes, I do have relations with Soshi, I’m sure you have heard of them.” Seulgi nods, of course she’s heard of them. Soshi came by a storm and stayed in the eyes of the media and the police for reasons of being international trafficker and weapons dealer, but what was more scarier is that they were part of the family of a underground empire who still has no name till this day. Word has spread to the curious ears have speculated that they have a name, something along the lines of Star Massacre, Seulgi doesn’t remember fully.

“How?” Seulgi’s voice was as small as a pin drop

“I helped them hide a body.” Irene replies swiftly, “And I gave shelter to their leader when I unfortunately opened the door to see her resting on my family’s doorstep. So that was 2 favors actually.” She hums, not looking at Seulgi but she still carried a smile on her face. 

Seulgi was shocked, her heart was racing and she couldn’t process this sudden information into her head, it was too much to her, much more than when her father stabbed her brother and was sent to life in prison. Perhaps she was dazed at that time but now, Irene could be as dangerous as the gang members who came by today. 

“Don’t worry Seulgi, I won’t hurt you or Wendy, even our newest flat mate who’s moving in next Wednesday. But it is hard to process that Soshi actually owe favors to me, even to me, it feels weird saying it out loud.” She puts down the dishes in her hands and looks at Seulgi with a kind expression, “Everything will be fine, those people won’t come back, I’m sure of it.” She pats her head, “Off to bed, you need to go to school tomorrow. Better save up energy for the labs Seul.” 

Seulgi accepts the cup of water Irene offered with a nod, bidding her good night and then head back into her room to sleep, her head stirring.

“You ok there Seulgi?” Irene tapped on her shoulder and brought her back from the memory.

“Yeah, “ Seulgi slowly nods, “I’m fine yeah.” She flashed Irene a smile, and swing her bag to the sofa. “When will the delivery date be this time?” 

Irene hums as she brought her computer out of her shared room with Yeri, “Perhaps 10 days from now? I dunno, but we really need more coagulants and venom actually” Irene have a slight giggle, and Seulgi sees it, that dangerous glimmer in her eyes, “Oh yeah, can you tell Wendy to close up shop early today? Maybe by six thirty? There’s something I need to discuss with you girls.”

“Sure thing, I’ll call the others.” Seulgi returns with a smile and heads back downstairs to the cafe.

She almost bumped into Wendy carrying different cups and plates, “Hey Seul, mind manning the register for a sec? I need to drop these in the dishwasher.” And then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Seulgi put on her apron as she heard the bell at the door rang, once she tied the straps behind her, she saw a man with bright red hair. “Hi, Welcome to Wendy’s. Can I help you with anything?”

The dazed expression on the customers face was enough to bring her to giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends, first late Happy New Year  
may 2020 be kind to all of us  
finally a bangtan centered chapter, be grateful cause it’s not going to be often  
second, i’m sorry but the next few chapters might be a little more boring than the rest, not much action yet  
see ya in the next two weeks i guess


	7. 여섯

Jimin and Jin were riding on the subway back to Jin's apartment, they didn't talk much because Jin actually slept on the metro, Jimin looked at him with disinterest, 'How on earth does one even sleep on the subway?' He would never know. 

"Next Station..." The announcement stirred Jin up from his small nap and he nudged Jimin with his elbow, telling him to get up and leave the subway. "Anything you want to eat today?" 

Jimin hums, "Nothing special, even if you cook me ramen I'll be happy." He threw Jin a smug smile, "Really, I don't mind anything you cook for me." 

"There's this place that sells great Jajangmyeon, I don't feel like cooking rice today." The corners of Jin's mouth were tugged down for a bit, "I think that I still have marinated beef in my fridge, would you like that?" Jimin nods,.

They walked for another five minutes until they reached a crosswalk, and Jimin can see a large banner on the right with directions towards a cafe two minutes away from them. Jin followed Jimin eyes to see the sign, "Oh yeah, can you help me buy a mocha from Wendy's? My place is around 4 minutes away from the cafe and the jajangmyeom place is right there," Jin juts his thumb to the left, "I'll go buy us that and meet you at the cafe? Does that sound ok?"

"Sure," Jimin replies, "Wait, that's Wendy's?" He points at the sign, Jin nods, "Hyung you should've took us there long before! Oh my god Tae is going to be so jealous, he always wanted to go there." He laughs.

Jin rolls his eyes and nods frantically, "Ok ok, I'll take him there one day don't worry. Don't rub it in his face or he'll fuss over me for the next few days. Help me order the mocha." Jin pats his shoulder and walked towards the left once the pedestrian light turned green.

Jimin saw the older walked across and he then head towards the cafe on the right, wondering what the menu would have to actually impress the branch with its food. He saw the retro neon sign with bright red words 'Wendy's' on it, the exterior was lined with pink and red with the glass window written in texture of the name on it. Jimin looked inside the cafe to see that inside wasn't too busy and taken a glance at the menu on the small chalkboard door standing next to the door.

He hummed, the names were almost the same with any other coffee shop, 'Maybe an Americano would suffice' he thought in his head as he opened the door and head to the cashier. 

"Hi, Welcome to Wendy's, Can I help you with anything?" Greeted the employee.

'Oh my gosh she's pretty' Jimin left his mouth open slightly as he glanced at the features of the girl in front of him. 'And her laugh is so cute too!' 

The girl tilted her head with a smile, giving a cue for Jimin to place his order. "Oh yeah, one Mocha and an Americano. That would be it."

She replied with a soft "Sure" and ring up his order, telling him to wait at the tables until his order is ready. Jimin found a table near the door and squinted his eyes to look over the menu above the counter (why wouldn't he just stand and look at it? We don't know but the pretty employee told him to sit at the tables and Jimin really can't say no to her.) 

Jimin actually found the cafe very soothing, a huge contrast from the station. He wasn't the most pressured one on the team to say the least (Yoongi takes that cake), all he does is getting paper work done and quietly helping out Namjoon and Hoseok in their briefing room from time to time, maybe bother Taehyung and Jungkook too. He was the least stressed in the most stressed task force, ironic? Jimin thinks so. He often doubts why was he added to the team a lot, for a team made just to take down the series of murders, he really wasn't needed there. 

He finds himself disappointed all the time and somehow always teased by the people who graduated with him when they meet him around the building, taunted him about how he's being stuck at a desk job with the most important task in the branch so far. (Taehyung says that they're just jealous, with no offence to Jimin, that even Jimin got a desk job whereas the others are stuck with they're normal mundane jobs, with robbery cases and burglars and maybe needing to head out to handle 2 elderly people bickering probably for some random stuff, also, with loads of paperwork.)

"Here you go," She smiles and sets the cupped drinks on the table, "We don't usually go handing out orders to tables but you look tired. You waiting for a friend?" 

"Yeah, but he should be coming here soon, he really liked this place. I think he's a regular around here." Jimin takes a sip of his drink, "Hey, this is really good. Better than the others." He shined her a smile.

"Thanks, I'm still new to the machine, although I really don't know the regulars too well, but if the girls know them then i should suppose too." She shrugs, they both turned their heads to the bell at the door, "Jin oppa! Hello!" She waved.

"Wait, you know him?" Jimin said to the girl, and then turned to look at Jin, "Hyung, you know her?"

"Yeah," Jin put down the plastic bag on the table next to the drinks, "I know Seungwan, and she's a roommate of hers. I'm sorry but i still don't know what's your name." Jin gave an embarrassed smile, Jimin can say he was ashamed to admit to it because Jin has been going to the cafe since, well, since he knew him. 

"Oh, Hello, my name's Seulgi, I really don't work here much, I'm just here when Irene or Wendy needs a hand." Sh-Seulgi giggles softly, 'Oh my god she's adorable' Jimin would kill him self if he admitted that. "Do you need Wendy? I can get her for you." She jutted her finger towards the 'Staff Only' door behind the counter.

"Nah, but do tell her that I said 'Hi'." Jin picked up his drink and the plastic bags and motioned Jimin to leave, "We're gonna leave now, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodbye Seulgi." He waved and left the cafe, Jimin behind him.

"So, um...my name's Jimin, Park Jimin, if you were wondering."

Seulgi pursed her lips and then smiled, "Hello Park Jimin, my name's Kang Seulgi. Nice to meet you." She again, smiled, 'Won't she be tired if she smiled a lot?' Jimin would never know.

"I'll be seeing you, soon? If I come back, I mean." Jimin was cursing in his head, 'That came out awkward, jeez.' It wasn't everyday that he would mess up his words or phrase his words in this odd manner, he just hopes that Seulgi wouldn't mind.

"Sure, " Jimin let out a breath he hold, "Wendy's is always open for customers." Wait, why does feel disappointed? It's not like he would like to befriend the waitress, he just met her for the past 30 minutes or so. Yeah, this interaction is just small talk to pass the time, for him to wait for Jin and her to wait for more customers, nothing more than that. Yeah.

"But hey, I'm usually here on the weekends. Come by and sit, see you soon." Seulgi gave another of her smiles and waved, "Bye Jin oppa, come again soon." 

The two walked in silence for about a minute or so, Jin savouring his Americano and Jimin just stared blankly at the road, his eyes lighting up when he saw the outline of Jin's apartment complex. He suddenly remembered something and groaned, slapping his knee with his free hand.

"You forgot something?" Jin asked, he smirked at the sad nod, "From the office?" Jimin shook his head, "The cafe?" Jimin nodded, making Jin smile more as he opened the door at his complex. He knows where is this going, come on he ate 4 more years of food than him, he chuckled at remembering the stupid fight Jimin and Jungkook have a few months ago.

He wouldn't brag about it too often but he is proud to say that he helped (many) lovebirds get together ('Only a few' Wendy would add) during high school. Also have seen enough soaps to see how each race develops, that however, is not a brag.

Once they entered the elevator, Jin still have his smile and looked at Jimin, "Hey, just so you know, I can get Seulgi's phone number from Seungwan. In case you want it." He find it humorous as Jimin placed his face between his hands and groaned, "Do you need it?"

As the elevator doors open with a 'Ding', Jimin replied with an embarrassed "Yes." and exited the box.

While Wendy cooked for dinner upstairs, Irene was left down in the cafe waiting for their two youngest with a heavy heart. She has never felt so anxious since, well, after she first committed a murder. But she wan't really that anxious actually, she was proud indeed.

But back to present, Irene is really scared. No other client has ever spoke her name, this is important to note because she has never, ever disclosed her name. And she believes that every client is different (she blindly believes that because all their phone numbers are different, oh was she innocent, Irene knows that herself.) And this client may even jeopardise all her girls, it is most likely and she didn't have a backup plan for when that happens. Seulgi kept reminding her that she could ask Soshi to make them fake passports and a way to transport out of the country.

She should have listened to her. She will do that later this week.

Her shoulders relaxed when she saw Sooyoung and Yerim come around the corner, but when she saw their faces she immediately become worried again. Those were the faces when she helped Joy and Yeri did their first murders (mostly before she handed them her Candy Courage).

Irene immediately opened the door for the two to come in, usually she would remind all the girls to greet each other when they come back but she couldn't bother to do it right now. "Can you set up the fire barrel later tonight?" Sooyoung asked before she went up the stairs, "We need to burn our clothes and dye our hair. Thanks unnie!" Yerim followed with her smile, turning off the cafe lights, the switch is just outside the 'Staff Only' door.

Irene furrowed her brows and looked out towards the streets, seeing that no one suspicious was outside. She collected the blackboard stand outside and went back inside, turning their 'Open' sign around to 'We'll be back soon'. Closing the blinds and locking the door.

When she headed outside, she could someone staring at her. Irene turned her head to the windows and saw a young girl with a schoolbag behind her walking along the road. 'That's weird, I haven't seen this kid before.', and went back up to upstairs, her heart weary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re almost there for the plot to thicken, also sorry for this to be a filler ish chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_22:34_  
Wendy came out of the shower, being last of all of the girls because she was on dish washing duty that day, also because she can’t stand the tension on the dinner table, with Irene’s tense posture, Yerim and Sooyoung hurrying to finish their meal and shower, which leads to the scene in front of her, Seulgi helping the two in dyeing their hair (Dark reddish brown for Sooyoung and Blue-black for Yerim). 

Irene emerged from her room, her cell phone in her hand. She turned on the ac (despite the cool temperature gracing the living room), she carefully closed the windows with the blinds and leaned on their round table in front of the island counter.

“I have something to say,” Irene started softly, her grip hard on her phone, “Our client contacted us, the one who wanted Ji Hnasol gone.” The girls nod slowly, understanding, “Good news,” ‘Oh no’ Wendy’s body tensed and she felt her stomach sunk, “Is that, he paid. I checked, he did pay, which is good. “ Irene paused, it was never good for Irene to pause _and_ for her to switch postures from relaxed to crossing her arms with a heavy exhale through her nose, “The bad news is, they addressed me with my name.” __

_ _All their eyes widen, Seulgi dropping Yerim’s dye bowl on the floor, “Wait what?” Yerim exclaimed, “He knows who you are?” Her voice shaking, but there were something in her eyes, Wendy looked at her expression, Wendy thought she saw a tiny glimpse of …anticipation, in her eyes. Maybe it was a mistake, Yerim probably have something in her system or living on a high of adrenaline, she always wanted to experience thrill in her life, thats why she stumbled upon the quartet without fear of murdering her to hide up witnesses.  
“Yes, they know my name. And they would like to hire us to work under them, I would need to reply him no matter what decision we make.” Before the girls could ask the obvious question, she raised her finger and continued, “Although they gave us their word that they would not rat us out or blacklist us, we all know that we should be cautious, for obviously reasons.” She looked at everyone one by one, she seemed pleased by their calm faces and rather quiet reactions. “Should we, go towards this collaboration?”_ _

_ _“And be like, bounty hunters and mercenaries?” Yerim jutted in, Wendy couldn’t help but smile at her antics._ _

_ _“Yes,” Irene gave out another of her motherly smiles, “We can be like that if we decide to work for them. Any one else?”_ _

_ _Sooyoung kept looking at Yerim, constantly on purpose to get the others attention, like when kids are in trouble and wanted another one to back them up with more things (excuses) to say. Yerim shoved Sooyoung and she sighed._ _

_ _“The fire barrel is outside, right?” Seulgi nods, “Ok so, miss Squirtle here, made a big mistake by leaving a sd card back at the building,” The eldest two started shouting at the youngest in her recklessness, pointing fingers and Seulgi slapping her head in a playful manner. “Anyway, we were caught by cops,” _ _

_ _Again with more screaming, “What the fuck? You two could’ve been caught?” “Why was this a good idea to stream our murders, it was never a good idea in the first place.” “STOP POINTING FINGERS AT ME!” “How are you two not worried at all?”_ _

_ _“We fortunately escaped and came back here in a piece.” Sooyoung exhaled again  
“No, we had our masks and our guns. She even brought her sclera contacts. We even started a fire, we are fine unnie, we didn’t get caught! That’s what matters.”   
“During our escape, both of us respectively,” Sooyoung scanned her finger between her and Yerim, “Met two girls in pure white, its fucking creepy might I add, and took us to a cafe on 4th street.”  
“More creepy thing is that, they knew our names.”  
“Also might I add, they called their boss ‘Master’? Is that creepy! They, those girls, are no fucking younger than high school kids. And they said you have something to discuss with them? Unnie, what the fuck is happening?”_ _

_ _Wendy took the conversation in front of her and put two and two together, it could be plausible and make so much sense it could work. “I don’t think we have no choice but to agree with them. They know who not only Joohyun unnie, but also Sooyoung and Yerim. I swear they could’ve saw and followed both Seulgi and I when we didn’t even know it. And I bet they know where we live. I think that it’s the safest option for us is to agree and work for them.”_ _

_ _Irene felt chills up her spine when she remembered the girl she saw before she came upstairs, she looked a ghost and Irene really saw the girl trying not to look into the cafe purposely. Irene nods in agreement with Wendy’s statement.  
“Seulgi? Do you have anything to say in this decision?” Irene asked, because usually Seulgi would help her organise things and help her make decisions too. _ _

_ _“I mean, yes we should agree. To protect us, that’s the upmost priority, second to getting payed for murder.” She trailed off, but she could hear Yerim chuckling at her words._ _

_ _“Yes we should! You should contact them soon.” All eyes were on the youngest’s outburst, “I mean, we could be working with a underground mafia, how cool is that?”_ _

_ _Irene showed that she’s flabbergasted for a second before smiling at the youngest. “Well, we have this handled done, I will be contact them in agreement. Now, where are your clothes?” Sooyoung and Yerim pointed at the cardboard box with the words ‘To Burn’ in florescent pink marker. “Ok, Wendy can you help me with that?” “Sure, I’ll help.” “Seulgi, could you find Soshi for me later. We need more venom and knives, dolls too. Thanks.” And she carried the box towards downstairs._ _

_ _They were going to burn Sooyoung and Yerim’s clothes of course, they did compromise for the burning. Whenever they committed a murder, they must burn and dispose of all the articles the girls have within 6 hours, hopefully having enough time to stall before the cops arrive at the crime scene and start the investigation. _ _

_ _As the fire started to burn crisp and strong, Wendy dumps the contents one by one while Irene’s fingers tap on her phone, worried to say the least. Wendy softly squeezed Irene’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile, she does this so often that the girls know all the little gestures, ‘It’s alright, we’re doing the right thing. You’re doing the safest option.’ Those kinds of reassurance again keeps Irene grounded, with that, Irene nods, deciding to sit at the step at the back door, where they are right now._ _

_ _‘Hello, we would take your proposition. However we need to speak on terms.’_ _

_ _Irene stared at the fire, it was calm yet dangerous, swallowing the dangerous articles one by one. She wonders, are they similar to a fire? Possibly, really. She decides to put on her poker face, her parents describe that her visuals are graced by Athena and her looks alone can get her through many things unscathed, a disguise in her words, she realises that her face doesn’t change that much when she dives her knife in her victims._ _

_ _She felt her phone vibrate, and she looks at the fire anxiously, fighting off the urge to throw it into the burning barrel. She could’ve just ignore the message and hope for the best that, they would not bother and find her and her girls, the most she could do is hunt the guy down and kill his ass._ _

_ _“You should get to that, we don’t need to try the other consequences.” Wendy spoke calmly, her eyes not leaving the barrel. Irene knows she’s right, but she couldn’t not worry about what would happen. She questions why is she like this, they are all murders with perfect coverups with a reputation in the community. They should be all psychopaths, and yet she is worried of being backstabbed by a third party…on second thought this is a normal thing to worry, ok being worried of being backstabbed and betrayed by the four girls she trusts with her life and capacity. _ _

_ _ _‘That’s good to hear, thank you for cooperating Miss Bae.’_   
_‘And yes, I think it would be nice to settle it on your terms.’_ _ _

_ _‘How civil of you.’  
‘Also, is there a way for us to address you?’_ _

_ _ _‘First, as civil people, I would like for you to come for a meeting with me.’_ _ _

_ _‘Weird,’ Irene thought, even Wendy raised her brow in question._ _

_ _ _‘Please ask Miss Son to not peep our conversations, thank you very much.’_ _ _

_ _“Holy fucking shit!” Wendy gasps in english, shocked and disturbed, “We need to get inside, someone is fucking watching us.” She whispers, her hand firmly gripped on her Swiss blade under her sweatshirt, “Please Irene, just in case.”_ _

_ _Irene tries to not look around the dark alleyway they’re in right now, and to be honest, she also is spooked by them. With her heart pumping and her fingers trembling, she turned to Wendy “Give me your blade, and wait for me upstairs, close all the blinds. I’ll be up in 10 minutes.” She opened up her palm and stared blankly into Wendy’s eyes, leaving no room for other options. _ _

_ _And Wendy listened, she took out her knife and placed it carefully in her hands. She doused out the fire barrel and went back inside, leaving the door open with a little crack. Irene was alone in the dark, silent alleyway at 11 o’clock at night. Sketchy, and real shady._ _

_ _ _‘My apologies for scarring you, I can promise you that my workers will not harm you in any shape or form.’_ _ _

_ _Irene rolls her eyes, ‘That’s reassuring.’_ _

_ _ _‘I would like you to meet me, in person, alone.’_   
_‘You will be able to bring a weapon with you if that makes you feel comfortable.’_  
_‘Next Tuesday, NCT inc. I’m sure you would know the address.’___ _ _

_ _ _ _Irene knows where the building is, of course. NCT inc is a well-known electronic appliance company set on becoming the first in Korea in it’s industry, with a young CEO and a currently developing toy branch on its way, the company is a rising topic that everyone chats about from time to time. (For real, the only information she knows about the young CEO is that the customers would gossip and squeal when his faces comes up on the TV. And she has to say, he is really handsome.) However, it really does sound sketchy to be meeting in a normal, every day office building._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _‘Is he really being that transparent to us, he is handing himself out to us.’ Irene thinks._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _‘Yes, I will free up my time, will the afternoon do?’_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _‘Of course, I will be awaiting your arrival.’_   
_‘Thank you for choosing to side with us Miss Bae, and here again I will promise that no harm will become of you and your group.’_   
_‘Also, you may call me by SM.’ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And the conversation deleted itself._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Once she went back up to the living area, Wendy is waiting by the couch next to the window, and Seulgi still helping the youngest with drying their hair. “Did they say anything?” Seulgi asks._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes, I agreed that we would work for him. He scheduled for me to meet up with him alone,” She raised a finger before Wendy and or Seulgi can yell at her that it is a big mistake to agree to see him alone, shushing the two, “Next Tuesday, NCT inc building.” She raised her arms up in defeat and in confusion, “I know, I know. He laid out his playing cards so early, but it doesn’t mean that we can put out guard down, thats the least of our worries at the moment however.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Did we get a name?” Yerim asked, suddenly with enthusiasm, her hair still wrapped in a towel towering on her head._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes, he told me to address him as SM.” The room fell silent, the air was tense and suffocating. They all know who he is and what he has on his back, even though they know that Soshi works for him, doesn’t mean that they are not in the lines of fire in the ongoing mafia war._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That’s interesting,” Sooyoung said slowly, “Come to think of it, we now have a bigger person to reply on. We have like, I guess around 3 groups of different people behind our back, guessing because its what Black Widow has told me about. We are in protection,” Yerim looked at her, her face contorted in disgust and bewilderment, “What? We could be in line with a mafia family, we have something for us to fall on without having huge chances on being caught. We know can get a hit list and more decent supplies, I think its a blessing.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Irene is in awe, Sooyoung is absolutely right, and if they work with the infamous mafia, they would actually benefit from all aspects in their line of work. There is this feeling, a weight on her that she couldn’t explain._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“SM…” Irene whispers softly, gripping onto Wendy’s knife in her hands. They’re dealing with a dangerous person, and with it, dangerous people, in a dangerous business. It’s all conspiracy but, she couldn’t stop thinking. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Did she brought her girls to be part of a infamous underground mafia?   
The biggest mafia family in South Korea?_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM ON 
> 
> and another pleasing note, WENDY HAS BEEN DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL!!!!  
YAYYYY


End file.
